1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf spike system and, more particularly, to a stud and washer combination cooperatively associated whereby the stud has an external male surface adapted to be received by a similarly shaped internal female surface of a tool for attaching and releasing with respect to the sole of a golf game independent of standard female apertures and two point wrench tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf spikes and golf spike system are known in the prior art. More specifically, golf spikes and golf spike systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of enhancing the stance of a golfer are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
According to the prior art, golf spikes and golf spike systems are normally of a design requiring the use of spaced apertures in a washer which may be formed integrally with or separate from the lower ground engaging portions. Note U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,636 to Chen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,913 to Aoyama; U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,422 to Yamaguchi; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,215 to Brussard. In each of these prior art structures, a two point wrench tool is employed for attaching or removing the golf spike of golf spike system from the sole of a golf shoe. Such tool requires points in the tool in combination with apertures in a portion of the golf spike or golf spike system. When playing golf, particularly on a muddy course, these holes in the spikes may become clogged thereby precluding the possibility of easy removal after extended use. In contrast, the present invention has the male portion of the coupling assembly formed in the golf spike itself. As a result, the muddy conditions need no longer be a detriment to removal of worn spikes for their replacement. Another piece of prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,874. Such spike is of an earlier design than the other patents and makes no provisions for the convenient attachment of removal of the spike from the sole of the shoe.
In this respect, the golf spike system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simplified construction and ease of coupling to or removal from a golf shoe sole.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved golf spike systems which can more readily facilitate an attachment to a golf shoe or removal thereof. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.